


it's a kind of magic / это волшебство

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is just very confused, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magnus is a warlock and trying to hide it, it's just very fluffy, the furniture talks sometimes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Алек хмурится, указывая куда-то Магнусу за плечо, а затем его глаза расширяются.— Магнус, твой цветок что, сейчас помахал мне?Магнус замирает. Он оборачивается, его взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего, и шипит.— Фигмунд, ты же обещал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [it's a kind of magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999665/chapters/24502302)
> 
> And here's the amazing poster by [Glambertmax](http://maxmaksart.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Магнус кидает журнал со списком новых многообещающих звезд под диван и сгоняет Председателя Мяо в спальню, как только раздается стук в дверь. Он бегло оглядывает квартиру и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь себя успокоить, прежде чем пересечь комнату и открыть дверь.

Александр Лайтвуд стоит по ту сторону двери – одна рука немного неловко убрана в карман куртки, а другая держит бутылку с вином, как будто от нее зависит его жизнь. Небольшая, но искренняя улыбка освещает лицо Алека, когда Магнус приветственно ему улыбается. Бейн быстро заводит его в квартиру, прежде чем Председатель Мяо выскользнет из спальни и прорвется на улицу. Магнусу же не прельщает снова провести полчаса, бегая в поисках своего фамильяра. Не когда он, наконец, смог уговорить своего привлекательного, но невероятно _застенчивого_ соседа прийти на ужин.

— Я не был уверен, что принести, – Алек неловко протягивает бутылку вина. – Я думал, может цветы подойдут лучше, но я не был уверен…

— Цветы были бы прекрасным дополнением, – уверил его Магнус, подмигивая. – Но, вино тоже прекрасно подходит. И тебе не стоило ничего приносить, Александр. Я просто рад твоей компании.

Возможно, Магнус слишком прямолинеен, но Алек так мило краснеет, когда смущен, что ему трудно сдерживаться. Он забирает вино и проводит Алека в гостиную, указывая на диван. Он сдерживается от призыва бокалов магией, и проходит в кухню, чтобы отыскать их в шкафчиках.

— Эм, Магнус?

Магнус выглядывает из-за двери и тут же начинает мысленно ругаться. На столе стоит хрустальный шар – большой фиолетовый хрустальный шар. Магнус точно уверен, что убрал его в тумбу под телевизором перед приходом Алека, а это значит – он выкатился и перенес себя на стол. О боже, что, если Алек заметил? Мужчина в панике кидает быстрый взгляд на Алека, который хмурится, но в остальном выглядит спокойным.

— Разве это было здесь, когда я зашел?

Магнус вздыхает с облегчением.

— На самом деле, да. Я забыл его убрать. Он принадлежал моей бабушке, и я достал протереть его, перед тем, как ты постучал.

Это неубедительная ложь, но Алек не задает лишних вопросов. Более того, он подходит и берет шар в руки, прежде чем Магнус успевает его окликнуть. В глубине шара загорается небольшая вспышка, которую парень не видит, потому что взгляд его пуст и отчужден. Магнус резко вдыхает и кидается к Алеку, выбивая шар из его слабой хватки. Он выскальзывает из пальцев и падает на персидский ковер, закатываясь под кофейный столик.

Алек мертвенно бледен и слегка покачивается, пытаясь проморгаться. Магнус нерешительно на него смотрит.

— Что это было? – едва слышно произнес Алек.

— Что было?

— _Это_ , – Алек отступает на шаг. – Вообще, знаешь, я что-то нехорошо себя чувствую. Думаю, мне лучше.… Еще увидимся? Ага, увидимся.

Он доходит до двери и дергает ее, махнув Магнусу на прощание, прежде чем споткнуться о свои же ноги и выйти в коридор. Дверь за ним тихо закрывается, и Магнус с несчастным стоном садится на диван. На кухне готовится тушеное мясо, которое будет убрано в контейнеры и съедено в течение недели, а также бутылка вина, которая, вероятно, будет выпита этим вечером.

Он поверить не может, что был так глуп. Ему следовало все запереть и наложить заклятия, чтобы все оставалось на своих местах, но Магнусу всегда _нравилась_ свобода действий и спокойствие его квартиры. Ему нравилось, как по утрам звенели музыкальные подвески, подстраиваясь под музыку на радио. Нравилось, что радио само сменяло станцию, как только начинались песни Элли Голдинг. Нравилось, как мебель танцевала по квартире, а комнатное растение – Фигмунд – всегда машет Магнусу, когда тот проходит мимо. Нравится, когда часы фальцетом говорят ему который час, а зеркало всегда оставляет милые записки на запотевшем зеркале в душе. Ему нравится его квартира, ее причудливость и восторг, и ему не хочется от этого отказываться. Но ему также нравится Алек, и он хочет узнать его получше.

— Но этого никогда не случится, если мой хрустальный шар будет показывать ему видения каждый раз, когда он переступает порог, – Магнус злобно смотрел на шар, скрывающийся под столом.

Дверь спальни открывается, и Председатель Мяо изящно крадется по квартире, прежде чем прыгнуть Магнусу на колени, вонзая когти в его ноги, пока он не зашипел от боли.

— Чего тебе надо?

Председатель пренебрежительно поднял бровь.

— О, тихо ты, – сердито говорит Магнус. – Я могу побыть жалким. Он даже не успел снять куртку, прежде чем его отпугнула моя странность.

Мяо закатывает глаза и спрыгивает с его колен, постукивая по шару, пока Магнус не встает и неохотно не подбирает его. Его мгновенно окутывает видение, от которого его потряхивает, образы ярко вспыхивают перед его глазами.

Вот Алек – в мягком свитере растянулся на кровати, кому-то улыбается, по-видимому, Магнусу. Алек, делающий кофе в одних только боксерах, немного хмурится и возится с кофемашиной. И снова Алек, свернувшийся на диване с морщинкой между бровей, куча документов разложены на его коленях и ручка, убранная за ухо. Там мягкие, мимолетные прикосновения, интимные взгляды и теплые поцелуи. Магнус чувствует тяжелый комок в животе, когда оседает на пол, удивленно раскрыв глаза.

Дело в том, что будущее неоднозначно. Нет ни определенного маршрута, ни пути, извилисто пробивающегося сквозь мир, которому вы точно последуете. Все зависит от обстоятельств и принятых решений, и хрустальный шар знает это – так что Магнус вообще не понимает, что тот делает. Иногда он показывает самый страшный кошмар, иногда – будущее, которое может быть, придерживайтесь вы своего пути. А иногда, если очень повезет – показывает будущее, которое больше всего желанно.

Магнус знает, что ему нравится Алек. Он точно уверен в том, что хочет узнать его, может видеть, как в будущем они встречаются. Но вся эта нежная интимность и _любовь_ – об этом Магнус даже не задумывался.

Отчего напрашивается вопрос – _что же видел Алек_?

Магнус откладывает шар и позволяет Председателю закатить его обратно к тумбочке – он запрыгивает внутрь и закрывает дверцы с чувством преисполненного долга. После, Магнус уходит на кухню и наливает себе бокал вина.

Ему о многом надо подумать.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я должен перед тобой извиниться.

Магнус медленно обернулся – его руки были заняты покупками, и, выглянув из-за коробочки с утренней росой, – он увидел Алека, хмурившегося и покачивающегося взад-вперед на ступнях. Магнусу пришлось выплюнуть ключи, чтобы была возможность говорить, и они мягко приземлились в глубине его пакета. И это заставило мужчину осознать, что все _его покупки на виду_.

В большинстве случаев, это не было бы проблемой.

Сегодня же – вторник. А по вторникам Магнус занимается своей мастерской – собирает нужные ингредиенты, торгуется со старыми ведьмами о цене крыльев летучих мышей. Он тщательным образом пытается совладать со своими эмоциями, скрывая панику за вежливым любопытством, потому что его пакет полон глаз тритонов и масленичных пальцев, а Александр стоит _прямо перед ним_. 

— За недавний вечер? – продолжает Алек, потому что Магнус все еще не сказал ни слова. Он шагает вперед, и Магнус в мгновение ока прячет сумку за спиной, ударяясь локтем о косяк двери. Он не уверен, положил ли раковину моллюсков сверху или в низ пакета. И, хоть это не так компрометирующее, как масленичные пальцы, это все еще не совсем обычная покупка.

Лицо Алека выражает чистый шок.

— У тебя там части тела или что-то в этом роде? – Алек пытается пошутить, но выходит слишком нервно. Магнус морщится, потому что _масленичные пальцы_. 

— Просто, эм, слишком личные вещи, которые я оставил на виду, – Магнус врет с слегка напряженной улыбкой, а потом подмигивает. – Не хотел бы оскорбить твои нежные чувства.

Алек усмехнулся.

— Если бы ты был знаком с моей сестрой, знал бы, что это вовсе не проблема, – он бросает взгляд на пакеты, торчащие у Магнуса из-за спины, и отчаянно краснеет. Видимо, смысл фразы _личные вещи_ только начинает до него доходить, а Магнус честно не подразумевал под этим ничего такого. Обычно, для него это не проблема – он красноречив и хорошо воспитан, но что-то есть в Алеке такое, из-за чего он походит на лепечущего идиота, не способного связать и двух слов.

— Твое лицо говорит об обратном, дорогой, – Магнус слегка усмехается, и Алек хмурится, скорее всего, из-за своей реакции. – Так, что ты там говорил до того, как я выставил себя идиотом?

Выражение лица Алека смягчается, и он улыбается.

— Ты не вел себя, как идиот. Я собирался извиниться за то, что сбежал. Клянусь, у меня была веская причина, но как только я ушел – сильно пожалел.

— Ты забыл о чем-то? – невинно спросил Магнус, хотя отлично знает, почему Алек ушел. – Забыл выключить плиту?

Парень снова краснеет, покачивая головой, и он выглядит настолько расстроенным, что Магнус сдается и мягко улыбается.

— Я не сержусь, Александр. У тебя были дела, и это нормально. Такое случается. Мы просто выбрали плохой день, вот и все.

Алек нервно крутит пальцы, а затем убирает руки в карманы своей куртки – с глаз подальше.

— Хочешь попробовать еще раз, как-нибудь? – он выдыхает и произносит все скороговоркой.

Магнус чувствует, как его рот открывается от удивления, и быстро его закрывает. Он честно не думал, что Алек захочет снова увидеться, по крайней мере, не в виде свидания. Особенно, если хрустальный шар показал ему то же, что и Магнусу. Это было бы немного слишком, учитывая, что они не встречались, и что Алек не должен наблюдать _видения от всяких магических штук_.

— Я бы хотел узнать тебя, – дополняет Алек, потому что Магнус все еще молчит. – Если только ты не хочешь. В этом случае забудь, что я вообще что-то говорил. Просто проигнорируй, – он слегка в панике, и Магнусу приходится наступить себе на ногу, чтобы заставить говорить.

— Нет! – он практически крикнул. – Было бы замечательно, Алек. Честно. Какие у тебя есть предложения?

Дверь в квартиру Магнуса выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы распахнуться со зловещим скрипом, словно заманивая их внутрь. Они смотрят на нее пару секунд, и Бейн усмехается, потому что, серьезно, его квартира не очень-то хороша в тонких намеках.

— Там что, кто-то есть? – неуверенно спрашивает Алек.

— Я уверен, что это просто ветер, – беззаботно говорит Магнус. – Такое постоянно случается.

— Ветер, – Алек невозмутим. – На третьем этаже посреди коридора в здании, где нет ни единого окна. 

— Я, должно быть, оставил окно открытым.

— Однако дверь открылась вовнутрь, – продолжал Алек, нахмурившись. – И ты же вышел, разве она не должна быть заперта?

Магнус дарит Алеку свою самую ослепительную улыбку и делает шаг вперед, откладывая пакеты с покупками, чтобы убрать невидимую пылинку с его воротника. Он не забывает скользнуть кончиком пальца по его шее, из-за чего Алек слегка вздрогнул. Ему немного стыдно за то, каким способом он отвлекает парня, но не настолько, чтобы прекратить. Особенно, когда они стоят так близко.

— По-моему, ты говорил о свидании?

Взгляд Алека скользит от двери к пакетам с покупками, а потому к лицу Магнуса. Он немного выше Бейна, так что они практически смотрят друг другу в глаза, а они у Алека невероятно красивые. Магнус мог бы смотреть в них весь день напролет.

Алек прочищает горло.

— Я думал, мы могли бы поужинать? Но, может, в этот раз я бы занялся готовкой, – он снова бросает взгляд на вход в квартиру, определенно думая о скрипучих дверях и загадочных хрустальных шарах, и добавляет. – В моей квартире, если ты не против?

Уголки губ Магнуса приподнимаются в небольшой улыбке, и он искренне рад такому предложению. Будет намного проще скрывать магию, если ему не придется беспокоиться о том, что его камин внезапно запоет, или подушки будут прижиматься к Алеку.

Лайтвуд нервно смотрит на Магнуса, ожидая ответа.

— С удовольствием, – тепло отвечает Магнус, и лицо Алека светится. – Мы можем что-то заказать, чтобы тебе не пришлось готовить?

— Нет, мне нравится, – Алек усмехнулся. – Я приготовлю тебе кое-что особенное.

— Пятница тебя устроит?

— Идеально, – соглашается он, и Магнус смотрит, как парень уходит спиной вперед, они оба улыбаются как идиоты.

Катарина бы засмеяла его, а Рагнор бы издавал отвратительные звуки, копаясь в покупках Магнуса. Но, к счастью, здесь только они с Алеком, и, когда Лайтвуд заходит в свою квартиру, Магнус думает, что имеет право на небольшой победный танец в коридоре.

Мужчина осторожно закрывает дверь, когда заходит в квартиру, а затем обводит злым взглядом.

— Сколько раз я говорил, что вам надо дождаться, пока я отопру дверь, прежде чем ее открывать?

Это было слишком близко, а Магнус не может позволить себе, чтобы его странности отвадили Алека. Не тогда, когда он так далеко продвинулся. Не говоря уже о том, что существование магического мира должно оставаться в тайне ото всех людей, ради всеобщей сохранности.

Дверь издает печальный звук, петли скрипят, и Магнус вздыхает и похлопывает по ручке.

— Просто больше так не делай. О, вот ты где, Председатель.

Он падает на диван рядом с Мяо, который вопросительно мяукнул. Магнус поморщился от отвращения.

— Нет, я не принес тебе крылья летучей мыши. Цена была сущим _грабежом_ , а старая карга за прилавком не хотела ее сбавить. Даже не для своего любимого покупателя.

На этот раз кот мяукнул презрительно.

— Естественно _я_ ее любимый покупатель, огромное спасибо. Никто больше у нее так не закупается, не считая Рафаэля. Я уверен, что нравлюсь ей больше, чем вампиры. Не то, чтобы быть вампиром плохо, конечно нет. Не смотри на меня так, я не это имел в виду. У меня превосходство как у личности, не как у вида. Вот, возьми крылья пикси. Они были дешевые, и мне понадобятся всего четыре.

Председатель Мяо посмотрел на крыло пикси, словно это была чрезвычайно ядовитая змея, и Магнус, усмехаясь, кладет его на стол. Председатель в ту же секунду прыгает через голову мага, тяжело приземляясь на кофейный столик и придавливая блестящее крыло своими лапами.

— Он поцарапает мою поверхность, – хнычет кофейный столик, и Магнус лениво отмахивается, заставляя его замолчать.

— Председатель, у меня свидание, – мечтательно произносит Магнус. Мяо полностью его игнорирует, жуя крыло, но магу все равно. Он чувствует, что светится, и это отражается на его магии, – ветер проносится по квартире, взлохмачивая его волосы и заставляя звенеть музыкальные подвески. – У меня _свидание_.


	3. Chapter 3

Катарина сидела на полу в куче подушек, критически осматривая свои ногти, и щелчком пальцев меняла их цвет – сначала красный, потом зеленый, розовый, и снова красный. Подушки не переставая извивались, возражая ее весу, и Магнус успокаивает их заклинанием.

— Твоя магия вышла из-под контроля, – сказала Катарина. – Полностью отбилась. Твоя квартира увеличилась в три раза с моего последнего посещения, и все в ней разговаривает и двигается, когда ты не смотришь на них. Ты серьезно собираешься надеть этот жилет с этим шарфом?

Магнус оглядывает себя и хмурится. Его шарф был синим всего секунду назад, а теперь он светло-зеленый с серебряным орнаментом на шелковой поверхности. 

— Конечно, нет. Хотя я удивлен, что ты вообще заметила.

— И что это должно значить?

— То, что ты ничего не знаешь о моде, моя милая Катарина, – Магнус перекидывает шарф через плечо и копается в своем шкафу, в поисках нового жилета. Это будет всяко эффективней, чем пытаться вернуть шарфу прежний цвет.

— Меня возмущает твое замечание, но я тебе это еще припомню, а сейчас можешь жить спокойно. Но, серьезно, Магнус, такими темпами тебе скоро не поздоровится. Ты, что, вложил _всю_ свою магию в эту квартиру?

Магнус пожал плечами.

— Ты знаешь, что магия работает не так. Но, даже если бы это было возможно, у меня все равно осталось бы достаточно. Возможно, я немного перестарался, когда въезжал.

С пола доносится осуждающее молчание.

— В этом нет ничего страшного, – защищается Магнус. – И мне нравится моя магия в таком виде.

Катарина поднимается с пола, и подушки вздыхают с облегчением. Она пересекает комнату и поправляет его шарф, наклоняясь и нежно целуя в щеку ледяными губами.

— Я не осуждаю тебя, Магнус. Просто было бы неплохо сидеть на твоем диване и не беспокоиться о том, что он может ущипнуть меня за попу.

Магнус радостно смеется.

— Он действительно так делал? Потрясающе.

Катарина бросает на него суровый взгляд.

— Если это можно так назвать. В общем, хватит об этом. Расскажи мне о своем мальчишке.

— Мужчина, Катарина, он _мужчина_ , – важно говорит Магнус. – Прекрасный мужчина.

— Да-да, я уже слышала о его внешности и о том, как сильно ты хочешь его целовать и гладить по лицу. Я имела в виду то, _какой_ он на самом деле, – Катарина закатывает глаза. 

— Я еще не знаю, – Магнус набрасывает шарф. – Это и есть цель свидания – чтобы узнать друг друга.

— Ты, видимо, много об этом думал. Раз хрустальный шар показал такое, – настаивает Катарина, а потом лукаво улыбается. – Если, конечно, это не был кто-то другой, кто думал о вашем совместном будущем. В этом случае, остается только один подозреваемый, не так ли?

Магнус будет отрицать до конца своих дней то, что он покраснел при мысли о том, что Алек думал об их совместном будущем. Катарина до конца своих дней будет радостно кричать о дне, когда лицо вечно бесстыдного Магнуса Бейна окрасилось в цвет пожарного гидранта.

*

Магнус только успел обуться, как раздался стук в дверь. Катарина выгибает бровь и кидается к входу прежде, чем Магнусу удается использовать останавливающее заклинание.

— Ты сжульничала. Я знаю, что ты смухлевала – использовала ускоряющее заклинание.

— Как будто ты не собирался сделать то же самое, – она открывает дверь с лукавой ухмылкой. Алек, стоящий перед дверью с поднятым кулаком, поднимает взгляд с мягкой улыбкой. И отшатывается назад, когда видит Катарину.

— Вы _синяя_ , – Алек настолько потрясен, что его рука безвольно падает вдоль тела. – _Почему_ Вы синяя.

— Это очень грубо – комментировать внешний вид других людей, – фыркает Катарина.

— Она просто пробует новую краску для тела, – вяло говорит Магнус. Он обаятельно улыбается, когда Алек отрывает взгляд от Катарины, чтобы посмотреть на Магнуса, – и улыбается в ответ, немного растерянный. 

— Ну, выглядит хорошо – очень реалистично. Как обычная кожа, только... эм, синяя.

Наступает немного неловкая тишина, в течение которой они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Катарина хихикает.

— Что ж, у меня ночная смена через пару часов, так что, голубки, я вас оставляю. Пока, дорогой.

Она подходит и целует Магнуса в щеку, а затем проскальзывает мимо Лайтвуда, маша на прощание. Алек смотрит на нее со странным взглядом, значение которого Магнус никак не может разгадать. 

— Твоя подруга?

— Очень близкая подруга, которая абсолютно ужасна девяносто процентов времени, – ласково говорит Магнус. – Мы давно знакомы.

— Она кажется милой, – тихо говорит Алек.

_О_. Так _вот_ , что это было – ревность. Магнус чувствует прилив тепла и шагает вперед, поднимая одну руку к плечу Алека, чтобы поправить рукав. Он надел красивую рубашку под куртку, и от него приятно пахнет лосьоном после бритья. Магнус достаточно близко, чтобы пересчитать каждую ресничку, если захочет.

— Она, правда, милая, – соглашается Магнус. – Ей также выпала честь видеть, как я множество раз падал с деревьев, почти задохнулся от сухого жареного арахиса и в состоянии чрезвычайного опьянения попытался сделать предложение женатому мужчине. Она была со мной во время моего этапа отрыва на полную катушку. Будь уверен, когда я говорю, что она не станет мне кем-то большим, чем близким другом.

— Я был так очевиден? – Алек застенчиво сутулится.

— Совсем нет, дорогой. Я просто невероятно умен, вот и все. А теперь, разве нам не пора отправиться на свидание? – Магнус погладил его по щеке.

Лицо Алека засияло, и он провел рукой перед собой.

— После тебя.

Магнус чувствует, что его квартира сражена наповал.

*

— Тебе не обязательно было заходить за мной, – говорит Магнус, садясь на диван Алека. Его квартира не такая большая, но чистая, аккуратная и очень минималистическая, что Магнусу по душе. – Я живу всего лишь через несколько квартир.

— Я хотел, – Алек передает ему бокал с вином и ставит бутылку на стол. Магнус ему улыбается, и Алек чуть не роняет ее.

Они разговаривают, пока еда доходит на медленном огне. Магнус узнает о семье Алека – у него есть сестра и приемный брат, которые оба чудесные люди, как можно понять из рассказов парня. Он не говорит о своих родителях, и Магнус не настаивает. У Алека также есть младший брат, и его лицо сияет, когда он говорит о нем.

— Что насчет тебя? Семья? Мстительные старшие братья, о которых я должен знать?

— К счастью, тебе не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу. Хотя, возможно, придется иметь дело с несколькими чрезмерно опекающими друзьями, – добавляет Магнус. – Только я, уже на протяжении нескольких лет – после того, как моя бабушка умерла. Она была замечательной женщиной. И немного безумной.

Алек шарит рукой, пока не находит ладонь Магнуса, сжимая ее в некой неуклюжей попытке поддержать, которую мужчина ценит, хоть это и не было необходимо. Магнус переворачивает ладонь и переплетает их пальцы, слегка сжимая, и укладывает себе на бедро, мягко поглаживая костяшки парня. Это заставляет щеки Алека покрыться румянцем.

— Тогда расскажи мне о своих друзьях, – предлагает он. – Я уже встретил одну из них – синюю леди. Как ее зовут?

— Катарина Лосс. И да, большинство времени она синяя.

Катарина обычно использует гламур, когда находится на людях, но квартира Магнуса – безопасное место для большинства его друзей – кроме Тессы – у которых видимая метка. У Рафаэля – клыки, у Катарины синяя кожа, а Рагнор – Рагнор _стоит прямо позади Алека_.

Паника взрывается в груди Магнуса, как пробка от шампанского. Рагнор сидит на шкафу у дальней стены, его когтистые лапы оставляют следы на темном дереве, клюв нетерпеливо открывается и закрывается. Сегодня он превратился в какую-то непонятную птицу – перья насыщенного темно-зеленого окраса, прямо как его кожа, – и Магнус понятия не имеет, как и зачем он оказался в квартире Алека, но он не на шутку начинает паниковать. Присутствие Рагнора к _беде_.

— Магнус?

— Ты оставил окно открытым? – его голос позорно ломается.

Алек хмурится.

— Возможно, на кухне. Тебе холодно? Я пойду закрою его.

Он встает раньше, чем Магнус может его остановить. Бейн ждет, пока он исчезнет из поля зрения, прежде чем наклониться и зашипеть.

— _Рагнор_.

Фелл немного приближается и приземляется на подлокотник дивана. Важно взъерошивает крыльями и наклоняет голову в сторону Магнуса, указывая на дверь небольшим взмахом крыльев.

— Никуда я не пойду, – свирепо шепчет Магнус. – У меня свидание. Уходи.

— Магнус? Ты что-то сказал?

— Ничего! – мужчина наклоняется вперед и тыкает в птицу пальцем, обвиняя. – Я серьезно, Рагнор. Не знаю, что ты здесь делаешь, но я остаюсь.

Маленькие глаза-бусинки Рагнора прищуриваются, и Магнус чувствует, как в нем разрастается ужас. Этот взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего. Такой взгляд – последнее, что видят люди перед смертью. Магнус не успевает начать угрожать Рагнору, потому что в комнату входит Алек, неся в одной руке свитер, в другой – плед. Рагнор вылетает в открытую дверь прежде, чем Алек может его заметить.

— Я подумал, что раз тебе холодно, ты мог бы одолжить что-то из моей одежды, – нерешительно предлагает Алек. Он кладет принесенные вещи на спинку дивана, и садится рядом с Магнусом, покачивая свой бокал с вином, словно это предложение исчерпало всю его храбрость. Магнус не замерз, но все равно берет свитер и кладет себе на колени, удивляясь его мягкости.

— Спасибо, Алек, это было очень заботливо с твоей стороны.

Лайтвуд улыбается ему, румянец распространяется по всему лицу.

— Я могу включить телевизор, если хочешь. У меня всего несколько фильмов, потому что Иззи настояла на том, чтобы я расширил свой культурный кругозор, что бы это ни значило, – он выглядит таким недовольным, словно ребенок, и Магнус смеется.

Рагнор снова появляется, держа что-то мягкое в его клюве, и Магнус давится своим языком.

— Ты в порядке? – Алек хмурится, взволнованно бросая на него взгляд.

_Боксеры_. У Рагнора в клюве боксеры Алека, святой _боже_ , и он приближается, будто собираясь бросить их Алеку на голову – и, зная Рагнора, он вполне на это способен.

— Я в порядке, – говорит Магнус, подавившись вдохом. – Алек, дорогой, не мог бы ты принести мне стакан воды?

Алек все еще выглядит крайне обеспокоенным. 

— Конечно. Ты уверен, что в порядке? Ты немного хрипишь.

— Ничего такого, что не исправил бы стаканчик воды, – уверяет его Магнус и задерживает дыхание, когда парень проходит мимо Рагнора. Он не замечает маленькую зеленую птицу на подлокотнике, но точно слышит чириканье, когда доходит до двери.

Слегка нахмурившись, Алек смотрит на Магнуса.

— Ты слышал?

Магнус слегка напряженно улыбается.

— Нет. Возможно, это все твой преклонный возраст, – он подмигивает Алеку, который фыркает и удаляется на кухню.

Магнус резко оборачивается и вырывает боксеры из хватки Рагнора, начиная бить его по голове. Раздаются небольшие, возмущенные вскрики, после чего Магнус прячет боксеры в угол дивана и смотрит на птицу.

— Я не уйду со свидания, Фелл, так что тебе лучше убраться прежде, чем я потеряю терпение и превращу тебя во что-то, без возможности расколдовать. Например, в козла для верховой езды. А теперь _уходи_.

Магнус щелкает пальцами, указывая на дверь квартиры Алека, и небольшой порыв ветра уносит возмущенную зеленую птицу, оставляя на пороге, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Алек выглядывает из-за угла, выглядя при этом измотанным.

— Что-то сломалось?

— Тебе весь день что-то слышится, – поддразнивает Магнус, немного стыдясь обмана. Но это ради благополучия Алека. Ему не нужно быть втянутым в этот безумный мир, в котором живет Магнус, пока он не будет к этому готов. – Тебе нужна помощь на кухне?

— Нет, я просто немного не поладил с картофелем, – Алек наклоняется через спинку дивана и подает Магнусу стакан с водой, который тот с благодарностью принимает.

Как только Лайтвуд собирается уйти обратно в кухню, судя по всему усмирить неуправляемые овощи – раздается стук в дверь. 

Магнус закрывает глаза и молится о смерти.

В дверь снова стучат, более нетерпеливо. Алек, сведя брови, идет к двери, вытирая руки о кухонное полотенце, и перекидывает его через плечо – что заставило бы квартиру Магнуса мечтательно вздохнуть.

Дверь распахивается и являет Рагнора во всем его зеленом великолепии, стоящего на том же месте, что и маленькая птичка пару секунд назад.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, – хотя его голос говорит совсем об обратном. – Я искал Магнуса. Его не было дома, но он упоминал что-то о свидании с обворожительным красавчиком.

Алек краснеет и смотрит через плечо на Магнуса, который дарит ему слабую, извиняющуюся улыбку.

— Эм, ладно, – взволнованно говорит парень, – Позвольте мне просто…

Он указывает себе за плечо, и Магнус грациозно поднимается, подходит ближе и еле сдерживается, чтобы не превратить Рагнора в нечто ужасно жуткое и противное, как фарфоровые куклы, которые собирала его бабушка.

— Что тебе надо? – прошипел Магнус.

— Твоя помощь. Сейчас же.

Магнус беспомощно вскидывает руки и тяжело вздыхает. Рагнор не уйдет, пока не получит то, за чем пришел. И, вероятно, продолжит раздражать их обоих, пока свидание не будет на стадии полного краха, а Магнус этого не хочет. Он снова вздыхает и поворачивается к Алеку, который выходит с кухни, с выражением полного разочарования, держа в руках что-то, очень похожее на поднос с углями.

— Честное слово, Александр, что бы этот картофель ни сделал, он не заслужил такого возмездия, – уголки рта Магнуса приподнимаются.

Алек ухмыляется в ответ.

— Я отомщен, – ухмылка пропадает с его лица. – Я, возможно, сжег наш ужин.

— Ничего страшного. Оказывается, мне все равно надо уйти. Возникла кое-какая проблема, и моему другу необходима помощь. Мне очень жаль.

Алек выглядит настолько расстроенным, сжимая свой поднос с обугленным картофелем, что Магнус всерьез задумывается закинуть Рагнора в ближайшую к ним страну и позволить Катарине с ним расправиться. Он уже собирается сообщить об этом Феллу, когда разносится пронзительный звук пожарной тревоги.

Они оба смотрят туда, где с кухни валит густой черный дым.

— Возможно, тебе лучше пойти с этим разобраться, и мы можем назначить другое время для свидания, когда оба будем не так заняты, – поспешно говорит Магнус.

— Ты все еще хочешь второго свидания? – Алек затаил дыхание.

— Магнус, – раздраженно говорит Рагнор, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой с небольшой, почти не заметной ухмылкой. Он _точно_ знает, что делает. Вот ведь засранец.

— Ага, хорошо, – раздраженно говорит Магнус, хлопая в ладоши. Он наклоняется, быстро целуя Алека в щеку, прежде чем потеряет остатки терпения, и выходит за дверь. Слышны звуки ворчания и ругательств, что значит Алек побежал спасать свою горящую кухню. Дверь захлопывается, оставляя их в полной тишине.

Рагнор превращается в птицу прежде, чем Магнус может его ударить.

*

— Ненавижу тебя, – говорит Бейн, когда Рагнор превращается в обычного надоедливого себя, оказываясь в безопасности квартиры мага. – Я так сильно тебя ненавижу, что посреди ночи подменю всю воду на молоко, когда ты будешь слишком уставшим, чтобы заметить.

— Честное слово, Магнус, так издеваться над человеком с непереносимостью лактозы низко даже для тебя.

— Полагаю, у тебя есть веская причина, чтобы вот так заявиться как гром среди синего неба и загубить мое свидание?

— Это был каламбур о моем цвете кожи? **(1)** – невозмутимо спрашивает Рагнор. – Я невероятно возмущен. 

— Рагнор, мой дорогой милый друг, твоя кожа _зеленая_. Так, что, черт возьми, ты делаешь в моей квартире? – Магнус закатывает глаза.

— Ну, я взорвал свою, – бормочет он.

— _Что_?

— Я взорвал свою квартиру, – повторяет громче Рагнор. – БУМ. Доставило мне неудобства, если честно.

— Как ты вообще смог – знаешь, что? Не важно. Не уверен, что хочу знать. Ты не пострадал?

— Я смог вовремя выбраться, – Рагнор взмахивает рукой. – Я подумывал, что могу остановиться у тебя на время, пока не встану на ноги.

Магнус отчаянно вздыхает и зажимает переносицу. Он не смог бы выгнать Рагнора, даже несмотря на то, что иногда он был занозой в заднице – очень назойливой занозой – но он также не хочет, чтобы Рагнор разбил лагерь на его диване на ближайшее будущее. Возможно раньше, Магнус счел бы это стоящим времяпрепровождением, но сейчас у него в приоритете другие вещи.

А именно – Алек, который, вероятно, сидит в своей квартире и задается вопросом – зачем вообще пригласил Магнуса Бейна на свидание.

В дверь раздается неистовый стук, и вся квартира задерживает дыхание. Бейн хмурится, шикая на Рагнора, который плюхнулся на диван, ерзая в поисках удобного положения.

— Ненавижу тебя, – одними только губами говорит Магнус и идет открывать дверь.

На другой стороне стоит Алек, выглядя весьма запачкавшимся.

— Выглядишь так, словно тебя протащили сквозь кусты задом наперед, – удивляется Магнус. – Все в порядке, Александр?

— У меня был целый план, – выпаливает Алек. – Я собирался пригласить тебя еще несколько недель назад, но слишком нервничал. А потом ты сам спросил меня, и у меня был целый план, а потом я испортил наше первое свидание, а твой друг – наше второе, привет кстати –

Рагнор машет ему из квартиры, Магнус хмурится и закрывает дверь, выходя на лестничную площадку. Алек не отступает назад, из-за чего они стоят почти вплотную на пороге Магнуса. Алек проводит рукой по волосам, выглядя при этом на грани паники.

—… и у меня все было спланировано, но ничего не вышло так, как я хотел.

— Алек, дыши, – мягко говорит Магнус. – Что ты запланировал?

— Ну, для начала, я не собирался воевать с картофелем, – твердо говорит Алек, и Магнус тихо смеется. Взгляд парня смягчается и теплеет, и он продолжает с той же серьезностью. – И я собирался надеть рубашку, у которой не было бы тайного пятна на спине. И подумать об интересных темах для разговора, когда после провожал бы тебя до квартиры – чтобы ты не подумал, что я неудачник, когда я бы попытался сделать это.

И Алек наклоняется и целует его.

Сначала их носы немного сталкиваются, но потом Алек немного наклоняет голову. Магнус удивленно вдыхает, и Алек целует его нижнюю губу, притягивая ближе за лацканы пиджака. Поцелуй мягкий, теплый и целомудренный, и в груди мага разгорается пожар. Он может чувствовать сердцебиение Алека, когда скользит пальцами по его запястьям, крепко их сжимая, словно Алек может испариться в любую секунду. 

Парень мягко отстраняется, тяжело дыша, его лицо в миллиметре от лица Магнуса, который заставляет себя открыть глаза.

— Я определенно одобряю твой план, – говорит Магнус.

— Хорошо, – голос Алека немного хрипит. – Можем ли мы сделать так еще раз, чтобы я перестал думать о том, что все твои друзья, по-видимому, разноцветные?

Магнус останавливается на секунду, а потом стонет, позволяя своей голове удариться о ключицу парня. Рука Алека невесомо проводит по основанию его шеи, и Магнус подавляет дрожь.

— Клянусь, это краска для тела.

— У тебя где-то запрятан красный друг? Или, может, розовый? Радужный? – размышляет Алек.

— Просто поцелуй меня, – Алек смеется и сполна выполняет желание Магнуса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. В оригинале Магнусом используется выражение "out of blue" – что имеет значение «неожиданно», «как гром среди ясного неба» и т.д. От того и каламбур, так как идет сравнение цветов. Попыталась подобрать как можно ближе по смыслу и стилистике.


	4. Chapter 4

— Твой диван меня кусает, – рассеянно говорит Рагнор.

— Он знает, что ты сделал.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что хочу посмотреть что-то другое, а не “Блондинку в законе”. Едва ли это преступление заслуживает укусов на моих ягодицах, – в отчаянии вздыхает Фелл. 

— “Блондинка в законе” – шедевр, который ты должен научиться ценить, – Магнус по локоть в пурпурной пене и вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга. Рагнор развалился на диване как Леди Мак **(1)** , праздно попивая кофе и переключая каналы щелчком пальцев. 

— Что ты вообще делаешь?

— Создаю Зелье Изменения Реальности. У меня остались лишние ингредиенты, у которых заканчивался срок годности, поэтому я решил быстренько что-то сотворить, прежде чем придет Алек.

— Ах, да, бойфренд. Могу я спросить, почему ты делаешь это в раковине?

— Так и не смог найти котел с прочным дном, из-за чего все выливалось на пол. И металл легче нагревать в раковине с помощью заклинания. К тому же, я всегда считал котлы довольно безвкусными.

— Ты считаешь безвкусными котлы, но не тонны блесток, которыми постоянно себя обсыпаешь?

Магнус его игнорирует.

— Как продвигается поиск квартиры?

— Катарина поможет мне найти что-нибудь здесь поблизости, когда ты уйдешь.

— Поблизости? – морщится Магнус.

— Ты что, не хочешь, чтобы я всегда был рядом, Магнус? Ты что, не наслаждаешься моим обществом? – язвит Рагнор.

— Мне бы оно нравилось гораздо больше, если бы ты смотрел со мной “Блондинку в законе”.

Рагнор на середине своей гневной тирады, когда Алек стучит в дверь, заглядывая внутрь квартиры. Магнус паникует, переливает оранжевую смесь из раковины в пустую упаковку от апельсинового сока, шипя на все свое окружение, пока кухня сама не начинает наводить порядок. Он вытирает руки о полотенце и выходит поприветствовать Алека, загораживая вид на кухню – незаметно указывает на горшок с растением, который перемещается в дверной проем.

— Готов идти? – спрашивает Алек.

— Да, осталось только обуться. Никаких вечеринок, Рагнор. И займись чем-то полезным, например, посмотри “Блондинку в законе”, вместо того, чтобы снова переставлять мои книги. Мне нравится Десятичная система Дьюи. **(2)**

Рагнор что-то неразборчиво бурчит, и Алек в ожидании засовывает руки в карманы, улыбаясь их пререканиям. Он еле слышно охает от удивления, что заставляет Магнуса отвлечься от ругательств – он видит, как Алек хмурится, доставая из кармана маленький синий кристалл, обвитый красной бечевкой.

— Это уже третий раз за эту неделю, когда я нахожу что-то странное в своем кармане, – бормочет парень, убирая кристалл. Магнус при виде этого едва может дышать. Он в последнее время делал небольшие талисманы для безопасности и удачи, и, конечно, он думал в эти моменты об Алеке, но они должны были оставаться в его прикроватной тумбочке, вне досягаемости Лайтвуда, который выглядит сбитым с толку.

— Да уж, странно, – голос Магнуса ломается.

— На днях я нашел клубок плетеных перьев, а сегодня утром у моего окна висел ловец снов, – продолжает Алек, понятия не имея о внутренней истерике Магнуса. – Должно быть, Иззи его туда положила, но я понятия не имею, как она попала в квартиру, поскольку я работал всю неделю из дома. Не стоило давать ей ключ. 

Магнус отчетливо помнит, как просидел всю ночь, с нуля трудясь над ловцом снов – пронизывая веревку через бусины, обертывая небольшие кристаллы по краям, – все время думая об Алеке. Он абсолютно точно не помнит, чтобы забирался к нему в квартиру, когда тот спит, чтобы повесить ловец у окна. Хотя Магнус уже довольно хорошо изучил свою магию, чтобы не задаваться вопросом о том, как такое могло произойти.

— Лучше ее об этом не спрашивать, – говорит он. – Уверен, это только поощрит ее тягу к новым шалостям.

— Игнорировать и надеяться на то, что все само прекратиться, никогда не срабатывало с Иззи, – не без иронии заметил Алек. – Но не волнуйся об этом. Куда хочешь пойти сегодня?

Магнус выходит из ступора и улыбается.

— Рядом с кинотеатром открылся новый ресторан, так что я подумал, мы могли бы зайти перекусить перед фильмом? Если только у тебя нет предложения получше.

Магнусу немного не по себе – если бы Алек знал о его магии, то он смог бы открыть портал в любое место на Земле, которое бы тот захотел. Вместо этого, ему остается местная кухня и развлечения. Он может только надеяться, что из-за этого не надоест Алеку.

— Если это означает провести время с тобой, то звучит идеально, – Алек нерешительно улыбается, Магнус наклоняется и страстно его целует, полностью очарованный.

Рагнор в отвращении стонет.

*

Магнус приходит со свидания и натыкается на диван, который продвигается вперед, подстраиваясь, чтобы Магнус на него упал. Несколько подушек извиваются под его ногами, принимая удобное положение. Плед устраивается поверх его спины, укутывая. Магнус стонет, сгибаясь и хватаясь за живот.

— Мы что, меняемся? Означает ли это, что я могу забрать твою кровать? – Рагнор выходит из кухни с чашкой черного кофе и морщится, осматривая друга. – Выглядишь ужасно. Что этот мальчишка с тобой сделал?

— Ничего он не делал, спасибо огромное, – голос Магнуса заглушен подушками. – Думаю, я что-то подцепил.

— Может тебя кто-то проклял, – предлагает Рагнор.

— Готов поспорить, это Рафаэль, – ворчит Магнус, переворачиваясь на спину. Подушки и плед двигаются вместе с ним, укрывая его с ног до головы. Маг хрипит и отбивается от пледа, который издает грустный звук.

— Так, Магнус, не терроризируй свой интерьер. Они всего лишь хотят помочь.

— Они могут помочь, принеся мне ведро, – стонет Магнус. Фелл корчит лицо в отвращении и шагает назад из зоны поражения. Из кухни раздался грохот, и большой котелок выбирается из шкафчика и пересекает две комнаты, приземляясь на пол рядом с головой Магнуса.

— Спасибо, но я не буду блевать в котел, – Магнус вытягивает руку, чтобы его погладить. 

— Ну, не то, чтобы ты использовал его для чего-то другого, – отмечает Рагнор. – Они же безвкусные, помнишь?

Котелок выглядит поникшим.

— Иногда я в нем стираю. Вода хорошо пенится.

Котелок снова оживляется и напоминает щеночка. Не хватает только шерсти и хвоста, но это не составит труда наколдовать. Магнус похлопывает его еще раз и переворачивается лицом к другу через спинку дивана с самым жалостливым выражением лица, что довольно сложно сделать с накрашенными глазами.

— У меня тут вроде как кризис, а ты совсем не помогаешь. Какой смысл разрешать тебе спать на моем диване, если ты не собираешься угождать моим прихотям.

Рагнор пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Все довольно просто – твой парень отвел тебя в сомнительный ресторан и теперь у тебя отравление. Брось его и пей много жидкости, которую я тебе подносить не собираюсь.

— Не буду я никого бросать, Рагнор. И это я выбрал ресторан, и он определенно не был сомнительным. Более того, он был восхитительный. Должно быть, подцепил какой-то вирус несколько дней назад. Я чувствовал себя нехорошо в последнее время.

Он говорит с все тем же страдальческим выражением лица, и, в конце концов, Рагнор сдается, глубоко вздыхая и направляясь Магнусу за питьем. Он возвращается с большой бутылкой холодной воды, упаковкой крекеров, еще несколькими пледами и таблетками от простуды и гриппа. Магнус радостно вздыхает, жадно глотая воду, и благодарно похлопывает Рагнора по руке. Фелл в отвращении отступает назад.

— Теперь мне придется прокипятить рукав.

— Используй мой котелок – он будет счастлив помочь.

— Мое присутствие еще необходимо или я могу спокойно уйти? Я собирался пойти к Катарине, раз она не смогла придти сегодня. Нам надо просмотреть квартиры, чтобы на Рождество меня здесь уже не было.

— У вас пижамная вечеринка без меня? Ладно. Иди. Я в полном порядке, – Магнус шмыгает.

— Разве ты не можешь позвонить своему бойфренду, чтобы он за тобой присмотрел? Уверен, он воспользуется возможностью позаботиться о жалком, страдающем взрослом мужике. 

— Ты знаешь, что моя магия выходит из-под контроля, когда я болею. В прошлый раз я закашлялся, и мои брюки расстегнулись. Я не мог посмотреть Катарине в глаза несколько недель.

— Ну, если бы ты носил нижнее белье, это не было бы такой проблемой.

— Когда твои джинсы настолько же обтягивающие как мои, нижнее белье не вариант.

Рагнор вздыхает так, что ему самое место на репетиции пьесы в детском саду.

— Поскольку я тебя знаю – я уверен, что ты сделаешь вид, что все в порядке, а потом отомстишь пассивно-агрессивными подарками на Рождество. Так, что ты скажешь на то, чтобы я позвонил и пригласил Катарину посмотреть на квартиры здесь? 

— Мы можем заказать еду на вынос?

— Я думал, тебе плохо.

— Я думаю, что меня не стошнит от аромата курицы в томатном соусе.

Магнуса все-таки вырвало, но это того стоило, потому что б _о_ льшая часть попала на Рагнора, который незамедлительно решает остановиться в отеле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Леди Мак – выражение, используемое для описания человека, который считает себя лучших всех, что все должны обращаться с ним как с королевской особой (если проще – пуп земли).
> 
> 2\. Десятичная система Дьюи – система расстановки книг в библиотеках, где отсутствовал какой-либо принцип систематизации книг.


	5. Chapter 5

Магнус открывает дверь в одном лишь халате, сперва поправив прическу и макияж с помощью магии, и также уменьшив видимость синяков под глазами, чтобы те не походили на черную дыру. Когда он открывает дверь, ему улыбается Алек и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Мужчина быстро отклоняется, оказываясь вне досягаемости поцелуя, и Алек замирает.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, конечно же, нет. Прости, Александр, просто у меня ужасно изнурительная болезнь, и я не хотел бы, чтобы ты заразился.

Алек несколько секунд находится в замешательстве, а потом его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Хм, ужасно изнурительная болезнь, а?

— Мне не нравится, что ты меня дразнишь, когда я так тяжело болен, – Магнус облокачивается на дверную раму. 

Ухмылка Алека не уходит.

— Ладно! Возможно, у меня нет _ужасно тяжелой_ и _изнурительной_ болезни, но я все еще простужен.

— Ты мог позвонить мне, и я бы пришел позаботиться о тебе. Может, с виду так и не скажешь, но я делаю превосходный суп, – ухмылка Алека пропадает, и он хмурится. 

Магнус ничего не может с собой поделать – он наклоняется вперед и мягко целует Алека, едва соприкасаясь губами. Ему приходится резко отпрянуть, чтобы сильно прокашляться в кулак, разбивая лампочку позади него. Алек вздрагивает и заглядывает за его плечо, видя стекло по всему полу гостиной Магнуса.

— Ах, эм, эти… эти лампочки неисправны, – маг слишком устал для паники. – Я собирался их менять сегодня.

Алек выгибает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Он, кажется, привыкает ко всем этим странностям, которые просто преследуют Магнуса, как плавучая мантия. Он отходит с прохода, пропуская парня и наблюдая, как тот снимает куртку и вешает ее на вешалку, которая тяжело кланяется, когда Алек отворачивается.

Магнус снова кашляет, и опять раздается звяканье, когда лампочка в спальне разбивается. Алек хмурится, смотря Магнусу за плечо и пытаясь заглянуть в спальню через приоткрытую дверь. Он замирает, напрягаясь, и его челюсть падает чуть ли не к полу.

— Магнус, твой цветок что, сейчас помахал мне?

Магнус замирает. Он оборачивается, его взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего, и шипит.

— Фигмунд, ты же _обещал_.

Фигмунд еще раз машет своими листиками, совсем не раскаиваясь – мелкий засранец – и Магнус слышит, как Алек как-то задушено вдыхает, будто его ударили в живот. Магнус оборачивается к нему и нацепляет улыбку. Глаза Алека широко раскрыты, рот разинут как у рыбы, и он смотрит на Магнуса так, будто тот отрастил несколько лишних конечностей и начал петь Шведский национальный гимн фальцетом. 

— Тебе привиделось, дорогой, – он больше не улыбается, устало вздыхая.

— Я понятия не имею, что происходит.

— Ну, ты понравился этой квартире с первого твоего визита и я, честно говоря, не знаю, как ты не заметил всего это раньше. Фигмунд – последний в этом длинном списке правонарушителей.

— Магнус. Объясни.

Магнусу очень хочется уйти. Он хочет укутать Алека в пальто и пойти на прогулку в местный парк, наслаждаясь тем, как свет от фонарей отражается на его скулах. Потом, возможно, пойти перекусить. Он не хочет сидеть здесь и смотреть, как Алек уходит из-за невероятного секрета Магнуса.

Бейн вздыхает и разводит руками.

— Я маг. У меня есть магия. Не знаю, как по-другому это объяснить. Я варю зелья и накладываю заклинания, и, обещаю, я это не выдумываю. У меня есть магия.

Наступает тишина, и лицо Алека искажается неверием.

—Что?

— Магия, Александр, – терпеливо объясняет Магнус. – Она передается генетически, и я получил ее от бабушки. Я был магом с рождения.

Он поднимает руку, стараясь вложить не слишком много силы, поскольку его магия всегда становится неудержимой, когда он болен, – и на его ладони появляется островок голубого, мерцающего пламени. Алек задерживает дыхание и смотрит, словно парализован. Магнус мягко задувает огонь.

— Магия. Я пытался сохранить это в секрете, поскольку знаю, что это нелегко принять.

Снова наступает тишина, потом глаза Алека расширяются, и он дрожащей рукой указывает на Магнуса.

— Я знал, что на днях видел, как твой столик двигается!

Этот самый столик вопросительно выглядывает из-за дивана, и маг прогоняет его весьма жалким взмахом руки. Алек смотрит на это с отвисшей челюстью.

— Это многое объясняет! Хрустальный шар, первый раз, когда я тебя увидел и все те разы, когда я думал, что услышал или увидел что-то. Могу поклясться, что слышал, как твои книги бормотали о том, что хотят добавить мою задницу в избранное и вернуться к ней позже! 

У Магнуса вырывается смешок, и он неуклюже падает на диван, аккуратно зарываясь пальцами в волосы, стараясь не испортить свою и без того ужасную прическу. Он чувствует себя, как светодиодный шар – отягощенный и измученный – частично от количества потраченной магии, которая получается случайно, когда он болен, и частично потому, что все-таки болеет. То, как Алек на него смотрит – совсем не помогает.

— Значит ли это, что те маленькие безделушки были от тебя? Ловец снов и камни с перьями? И твои друзья – тоже маги? Поэтому они разноцветные? Я так и знал, что это была не краска, знал! И тот случай с дверью, и та странная раковина у тебя в сумке, и…, – Алек, кажется, выдохся. Открывая и закрывая рот, он осматривает квартиру, где оживают всевозможные вещи – соскакивают с полок и изворачиваются, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть.

— Полагаю, вот и все, – вяло говорит Магнус. – Я полностью пойму, если ты больше не захочешь со мной разговаривать. Знаю, это – странно. Я имею в виду, у меня есть магия – что не является обыденной вещью. Ну, точно не для тебя. Для меня – да. Но я, правда, пойму, если ты решишь, что нам лучше больше не проводить время вместе.

Тишина давит, и Магнус тихо вздыхает. Он поверить не может, что позволил себе так быстро и так глубоко в этом увязнуть, но он не потерял Алека. Он медленно в него влюбляется – возможно, уже влюбился. Он знает, что если Алек уйдет из-за этого, если его магия разрушит его лучшие отношения, – Магнус больше никогда не сможет воспринимать ее так же, как раньше. 

— Магнус, – терпеливо, ласково говорит Алек. – Ты же на самом деле не думаешь, что у меня будут с этим проблемы, так ведь?

Мужчина прерывает свой внутренний монолог о том, насколько темнее станет его жизнь без Алека, и в удивлении поднимает глаза. Парень смотрит на него, слегка прищурившись – от чего Магнус был без ума – и не может сдержать то, как обнадежено звучит его голос.

— Правда? – говорит он тихо. – Ты действительно это имеешь в виду?

— Ну, мне понадобится какое-то время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть, – признается Алек и его глаза снова расширяются, когда напольная лампа наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть за угол. – И это совсем не то, чего я ожидал, просыпаясь утром. Так что, я, скорее всего, запаникую позже – когда буду один – но, это довольно… потрясающе.

Магнус смеется, не веря своему счастью, тепло обволакивает его тело с ног до головы.

— Александр, дорогой, если бы я не был болен – расцеловал бы тебя. 

— Кстати об этом, – голос Алека внезапно строгий. – Ты должен быть в кровати – выглядишь ужасно.

— Такой льстец.

— Нет, – поспешно говорит Алек. – Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь. Ты просто не выглядишь здоровым.

Магнус взмахивает рукой и сворачивается на диване, сдвигая ноги, чтобы освободить место для Алека, который нерешительно медлит.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь принять. А еще выпить воды и поесть.

— Не то, чтобы я не ценю заботу, дорогой, но я не думаю, что мой желудок выдержит что-то помимо сухого тоста, – Магнус недовольно морщится. 

— Значит сухой, безвкусный тост, – Алек улыбается уголком рта и проводит по волосам Магнуса по пути на кухню. Вся мебель поворачивается ему вслед, чтобы наблюдать за процессом, и Магнус громко смеется, что приводит к небольшому приступу кашля и обеспокоенному взгляду с кухни.

— О, благодарю, – он слышит, как Алек обращается к тостеру, когда тот сам опускает хлеб, и маг сонно улыбается, удобно устраиваясь. Позже, им, разумеется, придется поговорить, но его последняя мысль перед тем, как заснуть – он определенно может к этому привыкнуть. 

*

— Беру свои слова назад, – говорит Магнус. – Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется к этому привыкать.

А именно – пьяный, спотыкающийся Алек, который не перестает оглаживать стены с влюбленным взглядом и бормочет о том, как прекрасен этот мир. Картинная рамка воркует над ним, и он гукает в ответ. Прошло около недели с тех пор, как Магнус признался, что маг. И, хотя они так и не обсудили все, Алек, каким-то чудом, продолжает приходить, привыкая к странной одержимости квартиры его личностью. Он иногда задает вопросы, а Магнусу не хватает смелости сказать, что это потому, что он сам очарован парнем. И это обожание просочилось через его магию в его окружение.

— Магнус, – Алек, будучи под кайфом, проглатывал гласные. – Магнус, я могу чувствовать цвета.

Мужчина фыркает и осторожно ведет Алека на кухню, где широко открыта дверь холодильника, а на стойке находятся множество бутылок и флаконов. Лайтвуд тяжело на него опирается, гудя под нос, с ничего не выражающим взглядом. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, что из этого ты выпил, – медленно говорит Магнус, и Алек прищуривается. Он поднимает флакон, сверкающий голубым, и парень отрицательно качает головой. Магнус показывает один флакон за другим, пока не остается ни одного, и раздраженно вскидывает руки.

— Ты точно что-то выпил, Александр. Ты сказал, что пойдешь за каким-нибудь напитком, и вернулся с глупым выражением лица, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.

— Тот, что в картонной коробке, – вяло говорит Алек. – Я думал это апельсиновый сок. У него спереди нарисован апельсин. Магнус, Магнус, думаешь, у апельсинов есть чувства?

— Уверен, что нет, дорогой, – Бейн успокаивающе гладит его по спине.

— Думаешь, они плачут, когда мы их разрезаем?

Магнус замирает, глядя на Алека, который искренне смотрит в ответ. Соблазн сказать “да” очень велик, но он никогда не поступит так жестоко.

— Нет, не думаю, что апельсины плачут, когда мы их режем. Боже, это так стремно. Что, ради всего святого, ты выпил. Оу.

Он достает коробку апельсинового сока из холодильника и отвинчивает крышку, заглядывая внутрь. Содержимое блестящее и ярко фиолетовое – удивительно, как Алек этого не заметил. Он, должно быть, выпил прямо из упаковки. Магнус смутно вспоминает, как делал это – еще когда Рагнор был здесь – планируя использовать его в качестве подопытного, когда тот бы об этом не догадывался. Не то, чтобы у него есть привычка отравлять своих друзей.

Он залил это зелье в упаковку из-под апельсинового сока, когда пришел Алек, но тогда оно было оранжевого оттенка.

— Так, Александр, ты выпил немного Зелья Изменяющего Реальность, и оно сильнее обычного, потому что у него истек срок хранения – так что тебе надо поспать, чтобы симптомы спали. Я не хотел бы оставлять тебя одного, так что тебе придется воспользоваться моей кроватью, если ты не против.

Магнус отчетливо понимает, что Алек не может ни на что согласиться в его состоянии – даже на что-то простое, как объятия – и он не совсем знает, что делать, если парень настоит на его присутствии, но, к счастью, ему не приходится об этом волноваться. Алек добрел до спальни и упал – на удивление изящно – на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку и тут же засыпая. Магнус посмотрел на него с нежностью и наклонился немного поправить подушку, чтобы Алек не задушил себя во сне, и затем развязать шнурки на ботинках. Он оставляет его в одежде, а обувь ставит у подножия кровати, вытаскивает плед и укрывает им Алека, прежде чем отправиться на диван с другим пледом.

Он выливает все оставшееся зелье в раковину, прежде чем пойти спать.

*

Магнус просыпается среди ночи от того, что на него смотрит темный силуэт, и его душа уходит в пятки. На кончиках его пальцев появляются искры, прежде чем он понимает, что это Алек. Со вздохом облегчения искры пропадают, оставляя их в полной темноте. Алек с любопытством за ним наблюдает, наклонив голову набок.

— Ты мог лечь спать в кровати, – голос Алека хрипит ото сна. – Я был не против.

— Я бы не хотел ничего делать без твоего согласия, Алек, и не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неудобно, когда проснешься. Ты был под влиянием зелья и вел себя совсем не так, как обычно.

Алек попросту протягивает руки – что-то мягкое в его выражении – и Магнус садится, переплетая их пальцы, его кольца скользят по мягкой, гладкой коже парня. Алек аккуратно его приподнимает, подтягивая ближе, пока их губы не соприкасаются – и они страстно целуются, все вокруг затихло в темноте. Магнус отстраняется через пару секунд, тяжело дыша, и Алек наклоняется вперед – целуя снова и снова.

— Что на тебя нашло? – Магнус спрашивает ему в губы. – Не то, чтобы я жаловался. 

— Соскучился по тебе, – говорит парень между поцелуями. – Тебя не было в постели, когда я проснулся.

— Александр, мы никогда еще не просыпались вместе в одной кровати, – смеется Магнус.

— Это не значит, что я этого не хочу. Не значит, что я не думал об этом. Магнус, пошли спать. 

У Магнуса вырывается стон, потому что он всего лишь человек. Но затем он отступает и предупреждающе смотрит на Алека, пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы, чувствуя мягкие прядки кончиками пальцев и наслаждаясь тем, как глаза Алека слегка темнеют.

— Просто спать, – мягко говорит мужчина. — В твоем теле еще могло остаться немного зелья, ладно?

В уголках глаз Алека собираются морщинки, когда он улыбается.

— Просто спать. Меня это вполне устраивает.

Магнус позволяет отвести себя в спальню, широко улыбаясь. Его сердце бьется со скоростью нескольких миль в минуту, и он счастливее, чем когда-либо.

*

Утро наступает слишком быстро для Магнуса, который просыпается в кольце рук Алека. Одеяла переместились на его бедра, и лампочка, которая в какой-то момент отремонтировалась, мягко мерцает, наполняя комнату мягким желтым светом. 

Когда Алек просыпается – они целуются, словно целую вечность, а затем Магнус, взмахом рук, призывает поисковое заклинание, ища остатки зелья в организме парня.

— Ты мог бы сделать это прошлой ночью, – игриво говорит Алек, его глаза сияют, и Магнус щелкает его по плечу.

— Веди себя прилично или я спрячу кофе, – он усмехается и Алек стонет, переворачиваясь, как будто собирается встать с постели. – Тебе не нужно этого делать, знаешь. Преимущества быть магом включают в себя появляющийся по волшебству кофе. 

Он шевелит пальцами и смеется над благоговейным выражением Алека, когда на прикроватном столике появляются две кружки горячего кофе. Он подается вперед и страстно целует мага, несмотря на то, что тот все еще смеется. После, они садятся, опираясь на изголовье кровати, и потягивают свой кофе, наслаждаясь тихим утром.

— Мы так и не поговорили о моей магии, – немного неуверенно начал Магнус.

— Нечего тут обсуждать, – Алек пожимает плечами. 

— Это магия, Александр, много о чем стоит поговорить. Ты жил в мире, не имея никакого представления о магии, и внезапно ты полностью ей окружен. Тебе, должно быть, не по себе.

— Скорее непривычно, – медленно говорит Алек, словно он анализирует каждое слово, прежде чем поделиться своими мыслями. – Непривычно потому, что ты хранил этот секрет все свою жизнь, а я мог прожить свою, даже об этом не догадываясь. Мне было интересно, почему ты так долго скрывал это? Мы уже довольно долго знакомы.

Магнус задумывается об этом на секунду, хотя ответ довольно очевиден.

— Наверное, я не был готов.

— Готов к чему?

— К тому, что ты оставишь меня, – признается Магнус, тихо вздохнув. – Ты, может, и воспринял это хорошо, но всегда существовала вероятность, что ты плохо отреагируешь. Некоторые люди просто не могут принять возможность существования чего-то такого обширного и существенного, даже когда это находится прямо перед ними. Особенно что-то настолько необычно странное.

— Это не странно, – сразу же говорит Алек. Он отставляет свой кофе и поворачивается, его выражение мягкое, а взгляд серьезен. Он кладет руку на щеку Магнуса, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу. – Магнус, это не так. Мне нравится твоя магия. Я, может, и не понял сначала, и это сбило меня с толку, но мне не кажется это чем-то странным или ненормальным или любым другим прилагательным, которое крутится у тебя в голове. Это часть тебя, я не смог бы ее ненавидеть. В тебе вообще нет ничего, что я мог бы ненавидеть. Я люблю тебя.

Магнус чувствует, как его сердце взлетает после слов Алека. Это согревает что-то уязвимое и неуверенное в глубине его души, кровь приливает к лицу, и его голова кружится. Он накрывает руку Алека своей, мягко сжимая, и втягивает его в поцелуй.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Могу я кое-что спросить?

Алек отстраняется, лицо покраснело от счастья, но не отпускает руку Магнуса. Вместо этого он переплетает их пальцы и приподнимает бровь, дотягиваясь до кружки с кофе и делая глоток.

— Конечно, почему нет.

— Что ты увидел, когда посмотрел в хрустальный шар?

Алек покрывается ярко красным румянцем и опускает взгляд. Он кусает губу, и Магнус с любопытством за ним наблюдает.

— Это, – признается парень, слегка приподнимая их руки. – Утро как сейчас. Такие же вечера. Все подобное этому. Я увидел все наше совместное будущее.

Магнус поднимает их руки, целуя костяшки Алека.

— Думаю, мне нравится, как это звучит. 


End file.
